Heavy's New Friend
by BeautifulDoom
Summary: Heavy makes a new friend, and when the rest of BLU discovers who she is, they have to solve the mystery of what happened to her.


**AN: Guys, I know that I already have a Sewer Medic story int he works, but I got this idea and it will not leave me alone. but have no fear! This story will be completely different from the other. **

"Uh, Heavy?" Engineer said. "I'm really trying to not be rude, but… but what exactly… _is _that thing?" Heavy chewed his sandwich slowly and looked down at the figure that sat at his feet and licked crumbs from her dirty fingers. He looked back up and shrugged.

"Do not know," he said, "but will not stop following me."

Half the team was scattered around Engineer, none of them knowing what to make of the situation. The rest were elsewhere in the base. They had all been eating just fine when Heavy had walked in with that…that _thing._

She (if it was even a she) looked human, but she clearly wasn't completely human. She was caked in mud and filth, her clothes were tattered, and her hair was long and tangled. It was impossible to tell what color her skin or hair was, or even what clothes she might have once been wearing, but they could all see that her eyes were a deep red, her teeth were all jagged and pointed, and she had long claws on her hands. She also seemed to switch between walking on all fours (Her legs seemed to have mutated enough to where she could do it comfortably) and walking on two legs.

"She, um, it…" Engineer faltered, not wanting to insult whatever the thing was in case Heavy had grown fond of it. "_She _won't stop following you?" Heavy finished his sandwich and nodded.

"I think because I give her sandvich one day," he said. "She likes sandvich."

Well, that seemed to explain _some_ of it.

"You gave zhis zhing a sandvich?" Medic asked, peering at the figure curiously and only drawing back when she hissed at him slightly. "Vhen did zhis happen?"

"Was few weeks ago," Heavy said, running a large hand through the thing's dirty locks to calm her down. The men were all shocked when she closed her eyes and happily purred. "Found her in sewers. She looked so hungry so gave her sandvich. She was so happy. Went back next day and gave her sandvich. Soon she leave sewers to see me. Now she follow me back to base." Heavy ended his story with a smile.

The men stared at the thing curiously, and she stared back at them just as curious.

It was Sniper who ventured to step forward next.

"So she just followed ya home like a dog?" He asked. The thing once again hissed as he neared, but Sniper didn't slow up. Even when the thing bared her teeth, he still walked forward and finally put a hand out. The thing hissed and spat, but froze when Sniper put his hand to her head. There was a beat of silence before the thing finally keeled over onto her side, purring with her eyes half shut. Sniper gave a bark of laughter and turned back to the men.

"It's all right, lads." He said. "She's harmless."

"Does that thing speak?" Scout asked, stepping forward slowly to follow the other men. Heavy shrugged.

"Have not heard her speak," he said. "Mostly just makes noises." The thing sat back up and looked up at the men who had crowded around her. She let out a nervous squeak and pressed herself against Heavy's leg, seeking comfort. Pyro tilted his head to the side and mumbled something before reaching down to pat the thing's back.

Medic stared down at the thing with a crinkled nose.

"How are you so calm about zhis, Heavy?" He asked. Heavy shrugged.

"Is not RED. Is small. Is weak. Is not threat. And she help me scratch my back," Heavy said, holding up one of the thing's hands and showing off her claws.

"Hang on a minute," Engineer said, looking at her arm. "She has a BLU emblem on her sleeve there." Heavy looked down and rubbed at the thing's sleeve to slowly reveal an emblem.

"What is it?" Scout asked. Engineer examined the sleeve, but shook his head.

"I can't quite tell with all that mud. Maybe if we wash these clothes I can figure it out."

"And ve should vash her vhile ve are at it. I can only imagine zhe germs she is carrying."

"Doktor should not be so mean. She has done nothing to you." Nonetheless, Heavy stood and led the thing to the showers to wash her.


End file.
